Jomaribryan Riddles 49
Here are my 49th riddles I made. Riddles Silly Nonsense: Rocky (15th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1991 VHS of Rocky and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Newsies Theatrical Teaser Trailer # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo © The Walt Disney Company. All the President's Men (20th Anniversary Edition) Here is the 1996 VHS of All the President's Men and here are the orders: # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # The Hunchback of Notre Dame Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # The Aristocats Preview # Tom and Huck Preview # Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview # Toy Story Preview # 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film has been modified..." # 1994 United Artists Logo # The President Arrives # A Burglary is Discovered (Credits) # Night Shift at the Post # The Arraignment # H.H. at W.H. # Whose Story is This # Editorial Help # Hunt's Taste in Books # Harder Information Needed © The Walt Disney Company. Today, The Barney Vault has found this 2016 soundtrack album copy of Season 9 - Let's Make Music! on YouTube. Bound for Glory (15th Anniversary Edition) Listen to kids songs on the radio, iPhone or iPod in these soundtrack albums available now in 2016 from Back Lot Music. KidTunes has released on CD and Digital for other kids' brands, including Barney, Arthur, Caillou, Sesame Street, VeggieTales, The Wiggles, Thomas & Friends, Care Bears, The Backyardigans, The Doodlebops, Franklin the Turtle and more. Coming on March 17, 2016, new albums for Max and Ruby, Dinosaur Train and Sid the Science Kid! New Kids Soundtrack Albums Barney Sing songs with your favorite purple dinosaur, Barney and his friends BJ, Baby Bop and Riff in these Super-Dee-Duper soundtrack albums available on CD and Digital. Arthur Sing with your favorite 8-year-old aardvark, Arthur, the main character from the PBS show based on the Marc Brown books in the Arthur's Really Rockin' Music Mix soundtrack album re-released in 2016. Caillou Sing with your 4-year-old boy, Caillou in his soundtrack album Caillou's Favorite Songs re-released in 2016. Sesame Street Sing with Big Bird, Elmo, Cookie Monster, Grover, Oscar and all your favorite Sesame Street friends in these soundtrack albums re-released in 2016. VeggieTales Sing with Bob and Larry in these VeggieTales soundtrack albums re-released in 2016. The Wiggles Sing with the Wiggles in these Wiggly soundtrack albums re-released in 2016. Thomas & Friends Sing with Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon and the very useful crew in these soundtrack albums re-released in 2016. Care Bears Sing with the Care Bears in these Care Bears soundtrack albums re-released in 2016. The Backyardigans Sing with Pablo, Uniqua, Tyrone, Tasha and Austin in these Backyardigans soundtrack albums re-released in 2016. The Doodlebops Sing, rock and bop with Deedee, Rooney and Moe in both Doodlebops soundtrack albums re-released in 2016. Franklin Sing with Franklin the Turtle in the only soundtrack album re-released in 2016. Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Sing with Old MacDonald and the Barnyard buddies in the soundtrack album re-released in 2016. Rimba's Island Sing with Rimba and her friends in this Rimba's Island soundtrack album re-released in 2016. Max and Ruby Sing with Max and Ruby in the Bunny Party soundtrack album re-released in 2016. Dinosaur Train Sing with Buddy and the pteranodon family in the Dinosaur Train soundtrack album re-released in 2016. Sid the Science Kid Sing with Sid and all his friends in his very cool soundtrack album re-released in 2016. It's fun to sing-along with your favorite friends in these kids soundtrack albums available on CD and Digital from Back Lot KidTunes! Network (15th Anniversary Edition) Sing and dance with your favorite friends in Back Lot's kids soundtrack albums released on CD and Digital from KidTunes. Kids love to listen to songs from Arthur, Barney, Caillou, Sesame Street, VeggieTales, The Wiggles, Thomas & Friends, Care Bears, The Backyardigans, The Doodlebops and more. Put the CD in the radio player or download for iPhone or iPod. KidTunes is now online for music videos and soundtrack albums at the online store. KidTunes is anytime on the app. This trailer for KidTunes was uploaded on YouTube. The Outlaw Josey Wales (20th Anniversary Edition) * Female Announcer: It's Back Lot KidTunes, all of your favorite kids albums released on CD and Digital anytime and anywhere. You can sing with your favorite friends on the radio, iPhone or iPod. Your kid loves to hear songs from Barney, Arthur, Caillou, Sesame Street, VeggieTales, The Wiggles, Thomas & Friends, Care Bears, The Backyardigans, The Doodlebops, Franklin and more. Go online at www.backlotkidtunes.com for music videos and albums or anytime on the KidTunes app. Come sing and dance to KidTunes. Barney in Concert (special edition) will be re-released on DVD to stores on May 10, 2016. Season 9 Sing-Along, Season 9 - Let's Make Music! and Season 11 (soundtrack) were packaged as 3 bonus soundtrack albums with the DVD. Taxi Driver (20th Anniversary Edition) Join Barney and the Backyard Gang perform a concert at the Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas for singing and dancing from the video series. Barney introduces a new friend named Baby Bop, a shy two year old triceratops, who joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang. It also packaged with 3 bonus CDs Season 9 Sing-Along, Season 9 - Let's Make Music! and Season 11 (which were already re-released in 2016) Bonus Features * Barney's Jukebox Song Selection * "ABC Animals!" Read-Along * "What's That Sound?" Game * 1995 re-dubbed version of Everyone is Special from Barney in Concert (the video itself uses the original version) * Bonus CDs: Season 9 Sing-Along, Season 9 - Let's Make Music! and Season 11 Language Audio * English Dolby Digital Stereo CC * Spanish Dolby Digital Stereo Face to Face (20th Anniversary Edition) Here's the review: Today is Barney's birthday and everybody's planning a surprise birthday party for him. Everybody's invited to a party. Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel came in the caboose and say, "Happy Birthday, Barney!" SURPRISE! It's really Barney's birthday today and he turns a year older. Barney wears a big birthday crown. So, he's a birthday dino. The kids show Barney how much you grow. Barney is the biggest dinosaur because it's his birthday. The kids are making something for Barney's birthday party, such as decorations and party hats. The kids decorate the caboose for Barney's party. Barney came in the caboose, it was decorated with balloons, decorations, banners and more. Laura and Stacy also explain how birthdays are celebrated in Mexico and Brazil. The kids make a birthday cake for Barney. When the cake is finished, the decorations are up, the presents are ready and the guests are here. So, let's start the party! BJ and Baby Bop came at the party in the caboose. BJ and Baby Bop said "Happy Birthday" to Barney. Barney and his friends love to play fun party games like pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey, hula hoops, walk around the cones, the Twister game, ring toss, Bingo, Looby Loo, the limbo, a clapping game and an exercise game. Barney is so hungry for party food while he eats pizza, ice cream and lots of healthy snacks for the party. Baby Bop, BJ and the kids give out birthday presents for Barney. He's got a picture of Barney with red hearts on white paper, a toy Tyrannosaurus rex, a soccer ball, a homemade flowers made out of pink construction paper, a snare drum, a coloring activity book and even a teddy bear. When it's cake time, Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel put on party hats and Baby Bop, BJ and the kids sing "Happy Birthday" to Barney. Barney makes a wish he blows out the candles. When the guests (David, Jackson, Rachel, Kami and Whitney) arrive at the party, Barney and his friends greeted them. When the balloons dropped, they all cheered for Barney at his birthday party. HOORAY! What a party! Barney asks his friends that everybody wants a piece of cake. That cake sure looks yummy! Barney thanks everybody to his birthday party. Happy Birthday, Barney! YAY! (Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna, Miguel, David, Jackson, Rachel, Kami and Whitney celebrate his birthday with confetti). Barney's Birthday, the book is released in stores in 2005. You'll love to read a Barney book, everybody checks out the 2005 home video Barney's Birthday and the 2015 Barney soundtrack based on the same name. It has the characters from the book, including Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Stacy, Nick, Laura, Anna and Miguel and guests by David, Jackson, Rachel, Kami and Whitney. Thanks you for watching the review of the Barney's Birthday 2005 book! Logan's Run (20th Anniversary Edition) Here it is. The new copy of the Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm: Barnyard Songs soundtrack album is re-released in 2016 by Back Lot Music (along with DHX Media). This is originally released in 1996 and featured 22 songs from Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm. # Old MacDonald's Sing-Along Farm Theme # Down in the Garden # The More We Plant Together # Going to Alfalfa Fair # I've Been Working with My Play Clay # Baby Chicken # You are My Sunshine # Old Mac Likes to Dance and Sing # Old MacDonald was a Farmer # Here's What We All We Need Tonight # Trail Mix Boogie # You're Salad's Made of Fruit # A Birdbath for Joanna, the Perfect Gift to Make # This Old Clock # To the Store, to the Store, to the Store Today # Put on the Music, Put on Your Shoes # You're Better Off with a Wishing Trough # Tie the String onto Your Cape # Hail to Old Mac # Hail to the Pig # We're Proud of You, the Things You Do # Now's the Time to Say Goodbye Enjoy! © DIC Productions/DHX Media I actually found this on on YouTube. Can you do Rimba's Island: Songs from Rimba's Island (2016 Version) on YouTube? Carrie (20th Anniversary Edition) Here it is. The new copy of the Disney soundtrack album Disneyland Fun is re-released in 2014. It was originally released on CD and cassette in 1994 and featured songs from the 1990 Disney Sing-Along Songs video. # Whistle While You Work # Step in Time # I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A. # Following the Leader # The Great Outdoors # Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah # Rumbly in My Tumbly # It's a Small World # Makin' Memories # Grim Grinning Ghosts # The Character Parade # When You Wish Upon a Star Enjoy! © The Walt Disney Company I actually found it on YouTube! Can I do Campout at Walt Disney World (soundtrack) (2014 Version), Let's Go to the Circus! (soundtrack) (2014 Version) and Beach Party at Walt Disney World (soundtrack) (2014 Version) on YouTube? The Bad News Bears (10th Anniversary Edition) * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * Walt Disney Company Intro * Walt Disney World - My Vacation * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * The Hunchback of Notre Dame Theatrical Teaser Trailer * 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Muppet Treasure Island Preview * The Aristocats Preview * Tom and Huck Preview * Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview * Toy Story Preview * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * "This film has been modified..." * 1994 United Artists Logo The Shootist (20th Anniversary Edition) * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo * Warning Screen * "Visit MGM/UA on the internet..." * Walt Disney World - Wake Up Call * "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" * 101 Dalmatians (Live-Action) Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "From Disney Interactive, Distributed by MGM/UA Family Entertainment" * Disney's Activity Center, The Lion King CD-ROM Preview * "Coming Soon on Videocassette" * Muppet Treasure Island Preview * Oliver and Company Preview * Toy Story Preview * James and the Giant Peach Preview * "Special Previews After our Feature from MGM/UA Home Video" * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo * "This film has been modified..." * THX Logo * 1994 United Artists Logo * J.B. Brooks * A Cancer * The Widow Rogers * 'I'm Dying' * Mr. Dobkins * Laudanum * Full of Alone * A Drive in the Country * Attempt on Books' Life * Horse Trading * Shooting Lesson * Serepta * A Private Fact * The Undertaker's Offer * No Tears * Last Day * "The End" * "Now Available on Videocassette" * Aladdin and the King of Thieves Preview * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Preview * The Aristocats Preview * Tom and Huck Preview * Man of the House Preview * MGM/UA Family Entertainment Preview * Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1996 Promo * Winnie the Pooh Late 90's Preview * 1993 MGM/UA Home Video Logo (Closing Variant) * MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo The Great Mouse Detective 1993 Letterbox VHS Here is the 1993 letterbox VHS of The Great Mouse Detective. # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1993 Re-Release Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Aladdin Preview # Disney Summer Classics Featurette # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # "This film is being presented..." # Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Logo # Taken/Main Titles # Dawson Finds Olivia # Enter Basil of Baker Street # Enter Professor Ratigan # "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" # The Unusual Footprints/Here's Toby # At the Toy Store # Fidget Takes Olivia/The Chase # 'There's Always a Chance, Doctor'/The Reunion # Ratigan's Plan # Basil's Observation # At the Pub # "Let Me Be Good to You" # The Bar Fight/Following Fidget # Basil and Ratigan's Confrontation # Ratigan's Trap/"Farewell So Soon"/The Queen's Doom # 'We Set the Trap Off Now' # At Buckingham Palace # The Big Ben Chase # The Big Ben Brawl # 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case # "The End" # End Credits/"Farewell So Soon" (Reprise) # "Now Available on Videocassette" # MGM/UA Family Classics V Preview # Pinocchio Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company. You're looking forward getting Barney Live! in New York City 2000 VHS and Barney's Big Surprise 2000 VHS!